


你给我轻点！

by qiqiBone



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiqiBone/pseuds/qiqiBone
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 6





	1. （上）

1、请勿上升真人  
2、第一次写，欢迎提意见，如有撞梗，请评论告知  
3、看喜欢的太太们相继炸号，这劲就上来了！

今天的他显得分外耀眼，利落的短发留了一点鬓角，前端的刘海是被造型师刻意揉碎的，却显得很自然，白衬衫松松垮垮，扣子从第二颗开始系，特殊的领口设计露出了他好看的锁骨，骨骼分明，又衬上白中泛红的皮肤，朱一龙知道这具身体的皮肤有多敏感，轻轻一触碰就会烙上红印子，衬衫整整齐齐地扎进了灰蓝色西裤里，黑色的皮带更显他的腰身，盈盈一握的触感现在还留在自己手上。

朱一龙坐在离那个人稍远的角落，目光时刻追随着他，距离上一次的相见已经有一个月了，那天自己冲动犯下错误，隔天这个人一早就消失了，怎么联系都联系不上，找他身边的工作人员也都无奈地回答他：宇哥让我和您说，他很忙，可能一辈子都没时间和您交流。唉，一失足成千古恨，那天就不应该喝酒的，假酒害人啊！朱一龙一边感叹一边叼着吸管嘬起手中的一杯橙汁。

这是好几位金主爸爸们联合组织的一场慈善酒会，邀请了各路明星、名人，更有众多商界大佬，碍着代言人的身份，即使知道朱一龙这个傻大虎会参加，白宇也不得不来。在和熟悉的朋友聊天时余光瞟到了角落的朱一龙，忍不住紧了紧手中的杯子，他恨不得现在就走过去把杯子里的香槟一把泼他脸上，然后再来个背摔让他竖着进来横着出去，愤愤地想着，然后又意识到自己小腿可能还没人家胳膊粗，算了，不冒这个险了。

白宇回想起那一天，那是二人镇魂后营业的最后一天。白宇在心里从来没否认过对朱一龙的感情，喜欢上了就是喜欢上了，北方人的性格就是没什么好矫情的，这么一张脸天天搁你面前，对你如春风般温暖，加上一双迷死人的大眼睛，还能有什么抵抗力？当然，更重要的是，他们两个人对待演员这个职业的观念十分契合，与对方的合作充满默契，在白宇看来这是自己上辈子修来了福才能这辈子遇到适配度这么高的另外一个灵魂。不可否认，自己以前是个直男糙汉没错了，这不是还没遇到让自己一见倾心的男人嘛，现在遇到了，有什么理由错过？今天，要不就去和他说明白，也好过自己每天纠结，同时也抱着失败的准备。心里这么想着，手机就响了起来，来电显示：龙哥，白宇深吸了一口气，接起电话。

“喂，龙哥，有什么事吗？”  
“喂，小白吗？我天临啊，老朱他喝醉了，你能不能来接一下？”  
“啊？怎么回事？”  
“害，这不是刚好来上海参加一个活动嘛，就想说老朱正好也在那就约出来吃个饭叙叙旧，谁知道他来了就开始猛喝酒啊，还是白的，你也知道就他那个酒量，也不掂量掂量自己，这不就醉成烂泥了，你俩今天不是一个酒店嘛，你看方不方便来一下，我还有一会儿就得赶飞机回北京了，来不及送他了。”  
“好的天临哥，你把地址发我手机上，我现在就过去。”

“搞定。”翟天临贱贱地笑了笑，“老朱，你这可欠了我大人情了啊。”“行，下次请你吃饭成吗？”  
其实是朱一龙死乞白赖地约人家翟天临出来的，害，见着老同学就是一通对白宇表白啊，什么没他不行啊，这辈子就他了，非他不娶啊，你不帮我就是想看着我孤独终老啊。认识这么多年了还不知道这臭小子到底什么面目吗，心脏！翟天临白了一眼姓朱的：“就知道你丫的要嚯嚯人家小白菜。”


	2. （中）1.0

1、请勿上升真人  
2、第一次写，欢迎提意见，如有撞梗，请评论告知  
3、看喜欢的太太们相继炸号，这劲就上来了！

“不行，你半小时前喝的一杯脾的，现在根本看不出来喝醉了啊。”翟天临仔细打量了朱一龙后又闻了闻，“你这连酒的味道都没有，来，把这喝了，小白该来。”没等朱一龙答应，翟天临就抓起他的下巴给硬灌了半杯白的，然后又做法似的用手在他衣服上弹了几滴酒。后才满意的点点头：“成了。”

“豁，我没喝过白的，也冲了吧！”朱一龙清秀的五官都挤作了一团。

嗡嗡~~~~ 朱一龙拿起手机，是白宇发来的微信，说是已经到了，让他们下楼去后门。

“这个时候可得拿出你的优秀演技了啊。”翟天临冲朱一龙抛了个油腻的媚眼，朱一龙佯装要揍他朝空气挥了一拳，两个人就打打闹闹的来到后门，见到白宇的前一秒马上戏精上身，只见朱一龙右胳膊环住翟天临的肩，整个人没骨头一样摊着，步履虚浮，翟天临则吃力地架着这个醉鬼，突如其来的重量差点让他一个趔趄摔倒，豁，才多久不见怎么就死沉死沉的了，到时候可要把你吃垮，一定要让这斯请最贵的，他心里边抱怨边把老同学拖到白宇身上，随后潇洒转身，挥了挥手深藏功与名。

“？”什么情况？这就走了？白宇觉得莫名其妙，但是看着身上这个满是酒味还咿咿呀呀不知道在嘟囔什么的暗恋对象，还是叹了口气把他拉上车。

为了不惹人注意，特意拜托了工作用的面包车师傅出来一趟，二人就坐在面包车最后一排，朱一龙依旧是整个人挂在白宇身上。

这时刚刚喝的那半杯子白酒开始一点点发挥它的作用了，朱一龙觉得头有点微微痛，心里有点慌，自己要是失去意识那自己的大计不就失败了？他的打算是假装喝醉，然后在白宇面前演一出苦情戏，告诉他的小白自己有多爱他，希望可以动之以情晓之以理，最后一举拿下！他的小白外憨内秀，心思可是细腻，心肠也是软的，并且根据这段日子的相处，他觉得白宇一定也是对他有点好感的，不然也不至于会让他产生这么虎的告白计划，这么做无非是想提高成功率，毕竟他对白宇是否真的可以接受同性还是没有太大的信心。

不行，等到回了酒店自己就真的晕了，只能现在下手了。朱一龙鼓足勇气，发挥自己毕生的演技。

“小白。。。。小白。。。。。”他在白宇的耳边嘟囔着，手也不老实地放在白宇胸口来回搓，还时不时揉揉腰。白宇先是整个人愣住，喜欢的人不仅在你耳边呼唤你，还耍流氓，关键自己今天穿的是无袖背心啊！已经被摸光了啊喂！这题怎么做啊！没遇到过啊！总之，还是先扒拉下来再说，这样撩拨下去还得了？

白宇控制住那双作乱的手，轻轻把他的头仰起向后靠，之后把自己的屁股朝车窗挪了挪，远离那只醉大虎。

才过了五秒那只醉大虎又靠了过来，双手捧着他的脸，把他的脸转向自己，只见虎哥一脸委屈，细看眼眶里居然还有点泪花。

“你为什么推开我！”大虎哀怨问道。  
“哈？龙哥。。。我这不是想让你躺的舒服点嘛~哈哈哈哈哈。。。。。。”被擒住的小白菜声音都颤抖了。  
“你知不知道我为什么喝酒？”  
“怎。。。怎么了？龙哥你有什么难事，可以说出来让我给你出出主意嘛，要不咱先放手？”  
“不放！我不会放的！你就是。。。。就是想离开我。。。嗝。。。”

啥？这个人到底在说啥？我怎么听不懂？

“白宇，我喜欢你，我真的特别喜欢你，我知道你是直男，知道你应该很难接受，但是我就是喜欢你，今天要是不说，以后可能就没机会了。”说这句话的时候朱一龙没有在演，他是真心实意想要表达自己的感情，想要得到对方的回应，同时，这也是他最后一句清醒的话，酒劲真的太大了，本来就不胜酒力。

喝醉后的感受就是十分奇妙的，其实自己在做些什么自己心里是有数的，并不是影视剧里所说的什么都不记得，但行为的确会不受大脑控制，或者说，行为被放大了，做出点正常状态下不会去做的事，也是有的。

还不趁白宇反映过来，朱一龙凑上前吻住了他，真实的喝醉了的大虎哥其实没有多想，只是看着眼前这个人的唇就觉得自己应该这么做，天生自带的绯红，好看性感的唇形，这么美好的东西，就是单纯地想要尝一下，果然十分柔软，让人想要的更多。

浓烈的酒味在自己的口腔散开，这一段十五分钟的路程上信息量也太大了吧，而且现在，自己到底该怎么办，还好和司机之间有隔层，应该是不会注意到的。正在不知所措时车突然停下来了，他一把推开朱一龙，这时车门被打开了，他们已经到酒店了，司机示意下车。

拒绝了司机大叔想要帮忙背喝醉的朱一龙的好意后，白宇一个人架着他上了楼，一路遮遮掩掩好不容易来到朱一龙房间门口。

“你的房卡呢？”白宇在他身上四处摸索。  
“嘿嘿嘿，小白你这么摸我是不是也喜欢我啊，我就知道，嘿嘿嘿。”  
看着一脸傻笑的朱一龙，白宇真的气不打一处来：“傻子，等你清醒了再好好审问你。”

好不容易摸到了房卡进了门，朱一龙突然一把抱住白宇，脑袋在白宇脖颈处拱了拱，边拱边说：“小白真香。”

白宇对于刚刚一系列的事情无疑是高兴的，有什么比自己喜欢的人和自己告白更值得高兴的？只是这只傻大虎现在神志不清，唉，等明天好好谈谈吧，他可不想听醉鬼胡言乱语，谈恋爱可是一件很正经的事情。

【我是手机铃声】~~~~~

手机突然响了起来，白宇一手托着抱自己的朱一龙，一手接起电话：“喂，琪仔，什么事儿？”  
“宇哥，你现在有空吗？来一下大堂吧，有几项工作要确认一下，就几分钟，不会太久的。”  
“哦哦，好的，我现在过来。”

白宇拍了拍朱一龙的后背，说：“龙哥，有点工作我现在要去处理一下，要不你先睡一会儿吧。”  
身上的人突然抽泣起来：“你。。。你果然。。。果然不喜欢我，你现在就要离开我，我知道了。”  
不是，说好的成熟男人呢？喝醉了反差萌？原来你是这样的龙哥，不过还挺可爱的，我喜欢。白宇笑了笑，说：“好啦哥哥，我没有不喜欢你，我也很喜欢你的，但是现在有一些工作必须马上过去，不能让人家等太久，而且我会很快处理完的，马上回来看你好不好？”  
一听白宇说喜欢自己，朱一龙马上又开始傻笑：“嘿嘿嘿，小白果然也喜欢我，那你快点哦。”

终于搞定了这只傻大虎，把他放到了床上，没想到还挺重的，然后急急忙忙去找工作人员处理事情。

而此时我们喝醉了的大虎哥在想什么呢？盒盒盒盒盒，小白说他喜欢我，盒盒盒盒盒，是不是说明我们就在一起了呀，还说让我先睡，等一下要回来，是要和我一起睡吗？对！一定是这样的，在一起之后就是洞房了呀，那。。。那我要先去洗个澡。

思绪已经乱了的朱大虎早就忘记酒后洗澡有什么危害了，开始了作死的第一步。


	3. （中）2.0

1、请勿上升真人  
2、第一次写，欢迎提意见，如有撞梗，请评论告知  
3、看喜欢的太太们相继炸号，这劲就上来了！

朱一龙把自己脱了个干净，直接趟进了空无一物的浴缸，然后拧开水龙头，让温水一点一点的浸没自己。由于喝了酒的原因，温热的水加速了体内的血液循环，醉酒状态会更加严重，心脏的负担也会慢慢加重，此时他的整个身体变得更加红了，好在厕所门是开着的，水汽可以流通，不至于闷的难受。

差不多过了十五分钟，白宇回来了，给工作人员交代好事项后以百米速度跑上了楼，电梯还要等候实在是满足不了自己见夫心切（啊呸）。

近房后白宇没有在床上发现朱一龙，正疑惑呢听到厕所传来哗哗的水声，进去一看，只见朱一龙躺在浴缸里，水龙头的水持续不断地在流淌，导致浴缸里的水同时也持续不断溢出，好在自己回来的快，不然就水漫酒店了。

白宇立马关了水龙头，又把朱一龙捞了出来，拿了件浴袍给披上，又气又笑：“诶呦我的龙哥，你这是干啥呢，喝醉酒还泡澡是嫌自己命太长啊！”  
“要是不洗干净，小白不和我洞房怎么办。”朱一龙又开始发挥自己大眼的威力，委委屈屈盯着面前这颗小白菜。  
“哈？洞房？你。。。你一天到晚都在想什么呢！”羞死了，就算我是西北糙汉也受不了这样啊好吗！白宇红着脸内心OS道。  
“小白，我好难受啊，心脏跳得好快。”朱一龙皱起眉。

唉，一定是刚刚泡了澡的原因，白宇拉着他回到房间，把他规规矩矩地放到床上，正要弯腰给他盖被子的时候，只见朱大虎一个腰子翻身把白宇压在了身下，趁某人没反应过来就立马啃起了对方颈窝来，同时手也不老实地在那具略显单薄的身体上游走探索。

“哎，你别！嗯~你别这样！起来！”白宇开始推身上的人，就算自己真的很喜欢朱一龙，但这发展速度也太快了点吧，他还没打算到这一步，况且喝醉酒表白也太没诚意了吧，这样稀里糊涂把自己交给别人不符合自己的原则啊，最主要的一点是，老子是真的害怕被草！起码给点时间让我找找教程啊！某白菜内心怒吼道。

可能是自己的呐喊感动了上天，在一瞬间的奋起发力下，把朱一龙推开了半臂距离，好歹是让罪魁祸首暂时停下了对自己的流氓行为，白宇气喘吁吁地说：“龙。。。龙哥，你等一下，能打个商量吗，咱今天先。。。先别这样行不行。”  
“不行。”这回答的干净利落脆啊。  
“那。。。那你先回答我，你到底喜欢我什么，到底是你喝醉了耍酒疯，还是对我认真的，我自己想来想去也想不出我到底有什么值得你喜欢的，长得糙活的也糙。。。。。。（此处为一系列自以为是的缺点）”

其实白宇在说什么朱一龙此时根本听不进去，他脑子涨地难受嗡嗡的，下半身的某处也开始涨地难受，他不明所以地盯着白宇嘚吧嘚的嘴，只觉得好诱人，又往下移了移视线，是白宇被撩起衣服后呈现出的细腰，小腹平坦，皮肤好白啊，手感一定很好，越想越兴奋，最后嘿嘿嘿地傻笑了起来。

“你傻笑什么啊！你回答我，到底喜欢我什么！”白宇自以为严肃的表情在朱一龙眼里却是奶凶奶凶十分可爱。  
“喜欢你腰细腿长屁股翘啊，嘿嘿嘿。”

WTF！我可去你的朱一龙！你丫就是臭傻逼！还没喊出口的脏话就被突如其来的吻给沉默了，白宇一开始还想反抗，但是捱不住双手被擒于头顶，无能为力。

随着嘴唇被吸吮，口腔被侵略，他开始接受这一切，这个吻从一开始的柔软缓慢随着二人的粗喘声发展到了粗鲁啃咬，在白宇快喘不过气来时，朱一龙适时的把阵地转移到他耳边，伸出舌头从下到上描摹了他耳朵的形状，耳朵一直是他比较敏感的部位，被碰触的感觉像微小的电流通过全身一般，酥酥麻麻，又带有一点温润，不知不觉舒服地闷哼了一声。

朱一龙的右手也已经伸进了他的衣服，手指来回剐蹭着乳粒，有种瘙痒难耐的感觉，内心开始了不知名的渴望，想要，想要的更多，这是从来不曾有过的感觉，他开始呻吟，想表达自己的欲望。

朱一龙在他耳边哼了一声小声的气音，笑着轻轻地说道：“小白，舒服吗。”敏感的耳朵在有声音如此近的发出后下意识地撇了撇头远离，露出了好看的侧颈，朱一龙顺势啃咬，在那里留下自己的印记。  
方才浴室里披上的睡袍下是真空的，白宇明显感觉得到对方的那个部位越来越硬，还拼命地在自己不可言说之地蹭来蹭去，蹭的自己的那根也开始苏醒，朱一龙好像感觉到了身下人的变化，一把拉下本就松散的大裤衩，看到某人白色内裤里拼命想透一口气的小小白后，利落地扯下了他大裤衩和内裤丢到了地上，顺势也把那件碍事的背心给脱了下来丢去和裤衩内裤团圆。

突然身上一凉的白宇开始心慌，他知道自己等一下要经历什么，求饶似的说：“哥哥，你。。。你轻一点。”  
朱一龙在他的额头上亲了一下，温柔地说：“当然。”

随后解开自己的睡袍随手向后一扬，从白宇的角度看，朱一龙那时真的有邪魅一笑，眼神仿佛是要把他生吞活剥。

朱一龙用舌头在一边的乳粒上舔弄着，时不时换牙齿轻轻摩蹭，一只手捏着另一边的乳粒摩擦揉弄，另外一只手则抓住了下面的小小白上下套弄，时快时慢，有时拇指还会蹭过顶端的小孔洞，他整个人都软了，嗯~~嗯~~~啊~~~快，再快点~~~啊~~~整个房间只剩下了它的喘息声以及朱一龙嘬弄他乳粒的声音。

呻吟声越来越短促，音色也越来越高，马上要到达顶点，白宇不自觉挺起胸膛，在一声从高到低绵延的娇喘声后，小小白迎来了今晚的第一次喷涌，舒服得白宇闷哼了一声。

还没等不应期过去，朱一龙就扛起了白宇一条腿，不知道他从哪里摸出了个瓶子，白宇一瞧就知道了，现在的酒店服务可是越来越周到了，他的房间里也有一瓶一模一样的润滑剂，他心里怀着万分的忐忑，同时又安慰自己，都到这份上了，打退堂鼓也太丢人了吧，况且刚刚人家还很贴心先帮自己爽了一下，人龙哥下面可还是邦邦硬呢，都是男人当然懂有多难受了，龙哥那么温柔，一定会小心的，相信他。

“哥哥。”听到白宇糯糯地喊着他的名字，朱一龙俯下身在他的眼睛上亲了一口，问：“怎么了宝宝。”  
白宇两支胳膊勾住他的脖子，轻声说：“哥哥，我真的好爱你啊。”说完啵唧一口亲在朱一龙的脸颊上，同时，为自己女孩子一样娇羞的行为感到害羞，用双手捂住了眼睛，自己也想不到曾经的钢铁直男可以做到现在的地步。

朱一龙此时心花怒放，他的小白怎么会这么可爱，这么让他欲罢不能，一把扯开了他的手，立马来了个法式热吻。

趁着小白菜被亲的晕晕乎乎的，他打开润滑剂的口子，挤了部分出来，这些事情早在自己意识到喜欢白宇的时候就去了解过了，大致步骤是知道，实践却还是第一次，他的手指缓缓伸入那个小口，异物伸入的感觉让白宇哼哼了两声，目前为止还算可以接受，接着伸入二指，此时朱一龙的手指开始小幅抽插，同时寻找着某人前列腺的位置，据说是一个按一下可以让他的小白叫的很好听的部位。

在耐心地探索下，朱一龙终于摸到了一个凸起，轻轻一摁后，白宇突然“啊！”了一声，他随即可着这个凸起反复摁，白宇的声音越来越娇越来越媚：“哥哥，你进来吧，我想要你进来。”他的小白小声求着他，朱一龙吻了一下他胸口肿胀的殷红，笑着说：“宝宝，你是不是对我的尺寸有什么误解啊，还不行哦。”啊？白宇又开始不由慌张。

朱一龙又加了第三指，反复抽插了几次后才拔出手指，换上自己粗壮的小小龙，顶在白宇的穴口，慢慢一点一点送进去，虽然扩张了，全部进去也花了一些功夫，到这里他的小白以及哼哼唧唧好久了，之前没有意识到自己哥哥居然如此雄伟，现在自己后面满满当当，只要动一下就像撕裂一样，可他哥这会儿就开始动了，他开始本能地抗拒：“不要了，我不要了，哥哥你出去好不好，好疼啊，难受。”

朱一龙再次抓住他扑腾的双手，一条腿架在身上向前压使得白宇的后庭又张开了一点点，朱一龙再也忍不住了，他已经忍了够久的了，他开始加速，白宇的小穴夹的他很爽，本来就失了智的他越来越陷在情欲里不可自拔，他一边在白宇体内冲撞，一边啃咬着白宇的身体，想占有他，侵犯他，拥有他，这些欲望让他忽视了白宇的叫停，他听不见白宇说不要了，说他痛，说求求他了，只管顶弄，只管侵略。

终于，在一声低沉的喘息之后，朱一龙全部交代在了白宇体内，整个人瘫在白宇身上，就在白宇以为终于结束了之后，他又被翻了过来，朱一龙食髓知味，他当然不能满足这一点点，他还想要。

不知道过了几轮，白宇的喉咙已经沙哑到发不出任何声音了，疲惫感侵袭，根本无力做任何表情和动作，昏昏沉沉睡了过去，身上的人也终于心满意足，搂着他双双睡去。


End file.
